silentdereckfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitsune Mask Puppet
"I remember that day like it was just yesterday. I was tied up to my neck in barbed wire on that chair. The mirror in front of me reflected my scared face, full of blood and wounds. Cuts decorated my neck and face, my right eye closed from the pain and tears rolled down my cheeks. Then I saw him behind me, that tall slender fellow. He had my kitsune mask I had brought just a month prior and was humming a soft tune. He slowly curled his hand along my neck before placing the mask in front of me. The mask itself was alive and growling at me before it was placed on me. From that moment on, the darkness consumed my veins and mind. The mask took over me and destroyed my human side. I became his puppet, his tool, The Purity controlled me." -Excerpt from The Mist's diary describing his last human thought The Kitsune Mask Puppet '''is one of the five Hunters and a minor antagonist of The Game. He appears in The New Beginnings Chapter and has a signature map, Hollow Woods. Back Story Reznor Blade was born during the summer of 1397 in a performing arts family near modern-day Toyko, Japan. At a very early age, he suffered from hallucinations and was diagnosed with visual hallucinations. Throughout his life, he frequently experienced these, some more dangerous than others. Worried that one day he would get hurt, Reznor's mother searched for a shaman who offered her a kitsune mask and told her that the mask would protect him. Eager to know the result she brought the mask and ordered Reznor to wear it. Over the course of a year, nothing strange had happened and the illusions were gone. However, one night, Reznor awoke in a place he had never seen before, the mask attached to his hip and immense fog surrounding him. An elderly lady walked towards him, smiling and holding a golden key in her hands. She kneeled in front of him and explained to him that he was in The Purity Realm, with no hope of ever returning back to his family. Terrified and furious he grabbed the key only for it to vanish in his hand and the old lady in front of him as well. A large echo of laughter filled the air and there was a box not far away from his feet. Inside, a letter from The Purity offering the chance of survival and a reward if he played The Game correctly. The prize, return to his family. Reznor accepted the rules and for months on end, repeated the same process. He lived in an endless loop, be killed and revived, his soul given away to The Purity. After endless death cycles, Reznor was awarded finally with his gift and was once again greeted by the old lady who this time gave him a heart-shaped key. Upon opening the door to his home, there was a tall slender man with a kitsune mask just like his. The next thing Reznor knew was that he was semi-conscious on a chair, filled to the neck in barbed wire. The tall man was behind him, holding the kitsune mask which was now alive. Upon the man placing the kitsune mask on Reznor, the mask filled Reznor with darkness and evil, brainwashing him. Reznor then became the Kitsune Mask Puppet, becoming a crazed Hunter. However, due to time having no effect on The Purity Realm and resurrection being available, The Purity can maintain the ''Kitsune Mask Puppet'' and Reznor Blade alive in the same realm. Abilities * '''Dark Mist Trait: ''Kitsune Mask Puppet'' enters into his Dark Mist Form and gains increased movement speed. He cannot attack in the Dark Mist Form * Kitsune Mask FEAR Cooldown: Kitsune Mask Puppet removes his mask, turning into The Mist. While Kitsune Mask Puppet sports no mask, he cannot attack the Survivors, has Survivor speed, and has no Fear Radius. However, Survivors within the radius of Kitsune Mask Puppet have all interactions lowered by '-10%'. Kitsune Mask Puppet can put his mask back on at any time. * Purity Controlled Kitsune Mask FEAR cooldown: Kitsune Mask Puppet removes his mask, turning into The Mist. While Kitsune Mask puppet sports no mask, he cannot attack the Survivors, has Survivor speed, and has no Fear Radius. However, Survivors within the radius of Kitsune Mask Puppet have all interactions lowered by '-20%'. Kitsune Mask Puppet can put his mask back on at any time. Trivia * Kitsune Mask Puppet has two counterparts in The Purity Realm which can be seen simultaneously once in a while if the two happen to be in the same realm ** The first one is his Survivor counterpart, The Mist ** The second one is his Hunter counterpart, Kitsune Mask Puppet * Kitsune Mask Puppet was originally going to be designed around a spider mask, giving him spider-like abilities in capturing Survivors in The Game ** This was changed to a kitsune mask due to the cultural redesign was given to Kitsune Mask Puppet * The mysterious figure standing behind him when he is turned into the Kitsune Mask Puppet is no other than the embodiment of The Purity, which fed off his fear to make himself appear * Kitsune Mask Puppet was originally named Kaito Amari and was only meant to be a Survivor * Originally Kitsune Mask '''was meant to be '''Dark Mist ** However, constant balances to his abilities separated the two abilities * Kitsune Mask Puppet's beta ability, Terror Sense, was replaced with Dark Mist '''in the final version ** '''Terror Sense '''was given to The Starfish * Originally ''Kitsune Mask Puppet '''''was going to work with various other puppet being summoned around to help him track down Survivors and attack them as well Category:Male Category:Hunter Category:Antagonist Category:The Game